


Difference doesn't mean we can't be friends or something more

by KuroharuDere



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cat is the bad one, Chris gets everything easily, Dan is actually nice, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Jack and Mark have a problem but they became friends again somehow, M/M, Marzia is a telepath, My friends helped me naming Dan and Phil's masked counterpart, PJ is smart?, Phil is very nice, Rebel Against Government AU, Ro's memory is very strong, Superhero Phil, Supervillain Dan, Troye is like Banshee, Tyler is a clairvoyant, i dont know what else to tag, superhero/supervillain au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 06:39:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9223451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroharuDere/pseuds/KuroharuDere
Summary: In which Phil is a superhero named Lux and Dan is a super villain turned vigilante named Tenebris, after some things happened, they finally became friends and then something more.(I sucks at summaries, the plot is kinda too fast, also this story is not beta-ed, sorry)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I might make another story, probably Dan's side of the story. Jack, Felix, and Mark's too maybe, that's if I have ideas for it....

* * *

 

Daniel James Howell

Codename: [Private]

Power: [Private]

Threat: Dangerous

Counter: [Private]

Birth: June 11, 1991

Taken in: [Private]

Left: 18 [Broke Out]

Status: Alive

Affiliation: Trainee Hero [Formerly]

Super villain [Currently]

Progress:

  1. Daniel does not show cooperation and therefore placed on the hall with the other uncooperative ones.
  2. Daniel constantly shows aggressive movement, security is deployed.
  3. Daniel had tried to break out a lot, security is more higher now.
  4. Daniel killed a worker on the recent try of breaking out, currently placed on an isolated place.
  5. Daniel does not show a lot of movement and aggressiveness, moved back to the normal room.
  6. Daniel and the other uncooperative ones had successfully broke out of the facility, no students had been harmed but a lot of workers had been killed. Daniel is suspected as the one leading the break out. No signs of Daniel and the others had been found.
  7. Daniel had appeared as one of the super villains, S ranked, still as dangerous as before, possibly more dangerous.



 

* * *

 

Philip Michael Lester

Codename: [Private]

Power: [Private]

Threat: None

Counter: [Private]

Birth: January 30, 1987

Taken in: 19

Left: 22 [Power were completely controlled by that time]

Status: Alive

Affiliation: Trainee Hero [Formerly]

Superhero [Currently]

Progress:

  1. Philip had been showing great cooperation.
  2. Philip had improved slowly in controlling his power.
  3. Philip had shown possibilities of other power, nothing had been confirmed.
  4. Philip improved greatly since the last time he was checked.
  5. Philip is able to control his power perfectly now, he might be released after a few days.
  6. Philip is now released from the facility.



 

* * *

 

 

Each human had a cell or two that can grant them superpowers, but not everyone can trigger it to get their power. In fact, only a little part of the world can trigger it. The triggers are different, it might be trauma, life threatening situation, or even too much of a feeling, there are other triggers too. The triggers would decide which power you will get. In Phil Lester's situation it was because he felt too much of happiness one time.

 

Phil is quite special, the people from the facility had said that, he is able to inflict positive emotions and can control the fire,  two powers is very rare, rarer than having one power, because of that fact, everyone definitely loves him. He is always makes people happy by being near them and he is obedient, never breaking any rule. When he left the facility, the people are quiet sad because the most cheerful people in the facility (him) is leaving. Little those people knew, Phil's power is not only that. He is the guiding light and passionate fire.

 

After leaving the facility, he became a superhero, codenamed Lux. Of course he still lives as Phil Lester, he has a normal job and other things like that. As a normal people, he is loved just like always and people are nice to him except for a man he met in a café that somehow isn't affected by him. Phil noticed that the man is always showing a neutral face, but Phil doesn't care too much about being treated badly because he feels more normal somehow.

 

As Lux, he enjoys and hates it at the same time because he doesn't want to hurt anyone but he helps normal people that way so he don't actually have a choice (he also likes to dye that streak of hair too). Unlike other superhero, he always hears the villains' stories, he wants to understand why they do bad things. Thanks to that, a lot of villains actually became his friend.

 

Now, he also have an arch-nemesis. His arch-nemesis is known as Tenebris (It's the Latin of Dark, he figured after reading an article about Tenebris), although Tenebris doesn't always do bad things. In fact, Tenebris helps neglected people, so Tenebris could be known as a vigilante.

 

Tenebris is slightly taller and darker than him, his hair straight brown with a streak of dark purple, also with a pair of probably the most beautiful brown eyes Lux (not Phil, because Phil had seen the rude man's eyes, it’s almost the same with Tenebris' somehow) ever seen, and even though Tenebris' face is covered by a mask on the upper half, Lux knows that Tenebris is good looking. Somehow, like the rude man, Tenebris is not affected by Lux's positive vibe.

 

Anyway, Tenebris and Lux had been arch-nemesis since the first time they met. If it's not for the fact that Tenebris always tries to stop Lux to do his job, they wouldn't be arch-nemesis (An article said that it might be an misunderstanding, Tenebris might have thought that Lux is just the same as the other superheroes and that might be correct).

 

* * *

 

Lux stands on the edge of the building, then steps back, his job is done for the night. There is no major disturbance, just a few crimes and none resulted in citizen being hurt. He turned around, being stopped by a swirl of darkness, which is Tenebris' sign of appearance.

 

"I need your help." Tenebris immediately says, Lux raises one of his eyebrows and crosses his arms.

 

"Someone accused me of killing all the police somewhere, during the day. The victims died at probably the same time and have bruises on their nose and mouth. That's stupid, first because it isn't my area over there and second because my power is darkness not air related." Tenebris rambles. Lux process everything Tenebris said, everything is convincing, by the signs after the victims' death, it would mean the victims are suffocated, which usually air element power is involves in.

 

"Sure, but how could I help you?" Lux asks, tucking his hands into his trousers' pocket.

 

"I need somewhere to hide in, I have few friends that knows my current hiding place and they might tell my hiding place to other people." Tenebris says.

 

"I don't have any hiding place other than my house, honestly. So I'll help you if you promise you won't tell the others where I live." Lux says, Tenebris nods without hesitating. Then Lux walks down the stairs leading outside, Tenebris following him while hiding in the shadows.

 

* * *

 

Lux sits down on the sofa, while Tenebris wanders in his house trying to navigate where everything is. The television is on and is showing a news about "murder of the police officers" and the main suspect is Tenebris, just like what Tenebris had said. Lux takes off his mask, putting it on the table, and closes his eyes.

 

"Lux, where would I sleep?" Tenebris suddenly appeared, surprising Phil. Phil stares at Tenebris disapprovingly, Tenebris have an expression of recognition but Phil can't be sure because of the mask Tenebris wear.

 

"Sorry." Tenebris says.

 

"It's okay. Don't tell the others who I am as normal citizen though. You'll sleep in the guest room, by the way. Follow me." Phil says, leading Tenebris to the guest room which is right across his own room.

 

"Uh, since you have shown your face to me, should I show my face to you..?" Tenebris asks.

 

"If you want to, but if you don't, I understand." Phil says.

 

"Thanks, Lux." Tenebris says, a little smile ghosting his face.

 

"It's Phil." Phil says, chuckling.

 

"Thanks, Phil." Tenebris repeated.

 

* * *

 

"Have you ever thought that letting a villainーespecially your arch-nemesisーknow your face and name is a bad idea?" Tenebris asks, while playing with Mario Kart on Phil's playstation. Phil walks into the room.

 

"Uhm, yeah? You are not a villain though, more like a vigilante. And I trust you?" Phil says, sitting beside Tenebris.

 

Tenebris looks at him, eyes narrowing on him. "What the fuck, you trust me?" Tenebris asks.

 

"Yeah, it’s really stupid but I feel like we have the same objective just different way of achieving it." Phil says, smiling. Tenebris didn't say anything after that, he just keep being silent, biting his lower lip.

 

* * *

 

After a few days of living with Tenebris, Phil found out that Tenebris have a mild OCD and is uncomfortable if something is unsymmetrical. Phil is always incredibly untidy, Tenebris would clean the house usually.

 

"Phil! Why can't you be more tidy? The kitchen is messy!" Tenebris shouts from the kitchen.

 

"Sorry! I have a bad habit!" Phil replies from his bedroom.

 

"Can't you keep your house clean?" Tenebris appears on his bedroom's door way, looking annoyed.

 

"It's a habit, sorry." Phil says, smiling. Tenebris rolls his eyes and disappeared again.

 

* * *

 

Tenebris and Phil sits on Phil's bed watching the news on the television.

 

"The real murderer of the officers had been caught, it turns out the accusation of Tenebris is false because the murderer had been of air elementー" Tenebris turns off the television, Phil looks at him.

 

"It's good that the misunderstanding is clear, you can go back helping those people without being accusated of things you didn't do." Phil says.

 

"Yeah, I guess." Tenebris says, walking to the balcony.

 

"Are you going to leave now?" Phil asks, eyes on Tenebris.

 

"Yeah." Tenebris says, climbing to the railing.

 

"Phil?"

 

"Yeah?"

 

"Thank you."

 

It might be Phil's imagination, but Tenebris smiled at him, and with the moon illuminating, Tenebris looked absolutely breath taking.

 

* * *

 

Lux helped Tenebris even though Tenebris never treated him kindly before. People would think that Phil would kick Tenebris out quickly as Tenebris is quite rude sometimes, but Tenebris is anything but rude when he hid at his place, so he can't actually kick Tenebris out also he enjoyed being with Tenebris.

 

After that, Tenebris doesn't stop Lux from his job as much as he used to do. Tenebris helps Lux with villains that are uncooperative and the ones that hurts citizen. Tenebris is known as a vigilante after that. Even so, Tenebris still would fight him sometimes (with logical reasons, of course).

 

* * *

 

Its night and PhilーLuxーis standing on the edge of a building, watching the still busy city. There is nothing bad happening at the city lately, but that doesn't mean he can slack off. Villains could be near the city and can strike at anytime so he should stay alert. He continues to look down at the street, no chaos is happening. Footsteps sounded behind him, Lux stood up and looks at the person walking toward him, Tenebris. Tenebris seems to be scowling, his eyes narrowed on Lux, but not doing anything other than looking at him.

 

"What do you want, Tenebris?" Lux asks, crossing his arms and his eyes narrowing on Tenebris.

 

"I came here not to fight, but to tell you something that’s going between the government and the superheroes also super villains. You might be the only one that doesn't know this, and he sent meーof all peopleー to tell you." Tenebris says.

 

"What is it?" Lux asks, his body tensing, if that "he" is the man that is the one that brings bad news to superhuman (heroes and villains), something really bad is going to happen.

 

"The government wants us superhumans with powers more than one to be executed. That includes us and him, that's why he wants all heroes and villains to meet up at the usual place as soon as possible." Tenebris says, he shows Lux a piece of paper, proofing what he said is true.

 

"We can go now, if you want to." Lux says, Tenebris hesitantly nods. They took off to the meeting place.

 

* * *

 

The meeting place is actually an apartment where "he" lives. Lux and Tenebris stands in the lift, being silent. The lift dings, signalling they're arrived on the destinated floor. The destinated floor is a luxury apartment, everything is quite expensive. 3 other people are already there, Tenebris walks to one of the corner, trying to be not noticed. Lux looks to the man that’s laying across the sofaーChrisー and the man that is sitting on the floor doing something on the laptopーPJ.

 

"Hello, PJ." Lux greets.

 

"Oh, hey, Lux." PJ greets, he is the person that Tenebris had implied earlier.

 

"Okay! Everyone is here, we can start the meeting now." PJ says, everyone immediately surrounds him.

 

"So, as you know, the government is going to execute people with more than one powers, which means all of us. Their reason for it is that they fear we can't control it and will kill other normal humans, which is a stupid idea because if we have power, we can control it immediately, even if only a little bit at first." PJ says.

 

"What do you suggest, PJ?" Lux asks.

 

"Well, we'll infiltrate them and find out who told them that superhumans can't ever control their power and even more uncontrollable if they have more than one power. Kill that person and erase the memory from every single other people." PJ says.

 

"Is killing that person really necessary?" Lux asks, frowning.

 

"I think it is necessary, even if we erase their memory, they can get that idea and tell the other people again. Once a people have a negative heart, they would always be negative no matter what happened." Tenebris says.

 

"People could change..." Lux says softly, so no one could hear him.

 

"We should try to make the killing like an accident! Make it like it isn't our fault." Chris says.

 

"That's a good idea... So, I think Tenebris and Lux should infiltrate the government." PJ says.

 

"You sure it's a good idea, PJ? They're arch-nemesis after all." Jack asks, Jack is one of the villain turned vigilante Lux had known.

 

"Yes, I think it is, Septic. They actually counter each other's power, no one can find out that they're a superhuman if they're together and don't use their power there." PJ says.

 

"Let's discuss plans, then!" Jack exclaims.

 

* * *

 

"Okay, so Lux and Tenebris will infiltrate the government by posing as workers, remember not to use your power and not to be separated, okay? Chris and Septic will make sure other heroes and villains know about this. I don't know when the infiltrating will begin, but Jack and Chris should start contacting the others as soon as possible, right now I have to erase the data of Lux and Tenebris from the facility's database. Also, don't need to wear the mask, no one will tell your real identity to other people, believe me. Feel free to take any room, except mine." PJ says. Everyone nods and goes to different ways, Lux takes off his mask and walks toward the balcony, looking off into the darkness.

 

"Hey, Phil!" Jack says, patting his shoulder.

 

"Hey, Jack. You seems energetic." Phil says, smiling at Jack.

 

"I'm always energetic! By the way, how are you?" Jack asks.

 

"I'm good, not so much crime is happening in my area lately. What have you been doing, Jack?" Phil asks while making a little ball of fire on his hand.

 

"Meeting new heroes, villains, and vigilantes across the world, also dealing things with the heroes and vigilantes." Jack says.

 

"You never do anything noticeable, huh." Phil says.

 

"I try to make myself not noticed by the government. By the way, I have calls I need to make now, see you!" Jack says and walks into one of the room.

 

"Septic is very energetic, I'm not sure if he is capable of being quiet." Tenebris says, emerging from the shadows.

 

"Well, hi, Tenebris. You still not going to take off your mask?" Phil looks at Tenebris, shooting the little ball of fire to Tenebris which envelops the fire with darkness into nothing.

 

"I'm considering it, really." Tenebris says.

 

"Maybe I should." Tenebris says after some time and takes of his mask. Phil knew that face, he is the rude man that can't be affected by his positive vibe.

 

"Oh. That's why you can't be affected by my power." Phil mutters under his breath.

 

"Yeah. By the way, the name's Dan." TenebrisーDanーsays.

 

"Dan? As in Daniel James Howell, the one who broke out the facility?" Phil asks, he had heard the people talk about Dan when Dan broke out of the facility, the same year Phil was released.

 

"Why would you think that?" Dan narrows his eyes on Phil.

 

"Well, sometime the workers can forget that I am there and just talk to each other and they mentioned you once, they talked about you being uncooperative, not liking to be called by your name 'Daniel', and your power being very dangerous, also that you leaded an entire group of uncooperative out the facility." Phil says.

 

"So you basically pieced it all, you're actually smart, huh." Dan says.

 

"Hey! Did you think that I am stupid?" Phil asks, pretending to be offended.

 

"Yeah, you're stupid most of the time though." Dan says, grinning. Phil wants to pretend to be offended but he is distracted by Dan's smile.

 

"You smiled!" Phil exclaimed.

 

"Yeah, whatever. Your power might have a little effect on me after all." Dan says, rolling his eyes.

 

"So, Dan, do you want to be my friend?" Phil asks.

 

"Um, no." Dan says, making Phil pouts.

 

"Stop pouting like a child, I'm just joking." Dan says, rolling his eyes again.

 

"Yay! So, friends?" Phil asks, smiling widely.

 

"Yeah, friends." Dan says, smile ghosting his lips.

 

* * *

 

"So.... What should we do?" Phil asks, sitting on the bed in the room.

 

"I don't know." Dan replies, playing the on PS in the room.

 

"Oh hey, we probably should not let the government know our real name. Have any idea?" Phil asks.

 

"Nope. Look up boy names for light and dark in other language?"

 

"As uncreative that suggestion is, let's do it." Phil takes out his phone, and starts searching a good name for them.

 

"Lucian and Sullivan sounds cool enough, let's use it!" Phil says after finding the names.

 

"Sure. Oh, don't forget to tell Chris to make fake ID cards for us." Dan says while still playing on the PS.

 

"Okay, sure." Phil says, walking out to the living room, where Chris and PJ are.

 

"Hey, Chris, PJ." Phil greets them.

 

"Hey, Phil! Do you need something?" PJ smiles at him.

 

"Yeah, me and Dan figured that it would be better if we have a fake name and a fake ID if we want to convince the government." Phil says.

 

"Got it, what's the name you two will be using?" Chris asks.

 

"I will go with Lucian, Dan will be Sullivan, the surnames are both Howlter. I think, the rest of the required data can be the same." Phil says, writing down the names on a piece of paper.

 

"Okay, I'll give you the ID cards when it's done." Chris says.

 

"You two probably should make a story for Lucian and Sullivan, in case those people ask about 'your' story." PJ says.

 

"Yeah, thanks." Phil says.

 

* * *

 

"Here's the ID cards, and you two can start your part soon." Chris says, handing the ID cards.

 

Dan and Phil had tried to make the character Sullivan and Lucian as convincing as possible. PJ made sure datas about Dan and Phil mentioning their power doesn't exist anymore. Chris and Jack had contacted a lot of friends, with PJ trying to make the scene seems normal. As far as things are happening, crimes by the villains are lesser but still happening and it didn't caught the attention of the government, which is good.

 

"Good luck, you two!" Jack says.

 

"Thanks, Jack." Dan and Phil says, simultaneously.

 

* * *

 

In their made up story, Sullivan is an adopted brother to Lucian, living together since little, they are very similar yet different. They do things and talks simultaneously sometimes because of their closeness. They depends on each other and never left each other's side.

 

Phil grips the necklace he is wearing, it was given by Dan to keep his power suppressed. He looks to the necklace around Dan's neck, it's giving a soft glow which will stop when it becomes stone completely.

 

"Sullivan Howlter and Lucian Howlter!" A woman calls out to them. They walked toward a room, a man sat behind the desk, a sign on his desk written "Mr. Fischbach".

 

"Hi! I'm Mark Fischbach, please just call me Mark. Oh, which of you is Sullivan and which is Lucian?" Mark asks.

 

"I'm Sullivan-" Dan says, then looks at Phil.

 

"And I'm Lucian." Phil continues.

 

"Alright then. So, you two are accepted, but we need to ask, is there any sector that you would prefer to be in?" Mark asks.

"We accept to be in any sector, but..." Dan says, trailing off.

 

"Preferably, we would like to be in the same sector." Phil says, finishing Dan's sentence.

 

"So, you two don't want to be separated?" Mark asks, raising an eyebrow.

 

"No." They both says simultaneously.

 

"Okay. I hope you two can handle super-powered humans, you two are accepted for the facility. Now, go." Mark says, smiling.

 

* * *

 

"Aw, come on, Sully, don't keep sulking!" Phil says to Dan.

 

"Shut up." Dan says rolling his eyes.

 

They walks in silence in the halls, people are looking at them in curiosity and hatred. A brown haired woman walks toward them and looks up to them, due to her being incredibly short compared to them.

 

"Hello! I'm Rosanna, Ro for short, I am one of the super-powered working here. I am supposed to give you two a tour of the facility!" Ro says, smiling widely.

 

"Well, hi, Ro. I'm Sullivan and he's my brother, Lucian." Dan says.

 

"Hi, Ro!" Phil says, waving to her.

 

"You know, you kind of look familiar." Ro says, frowning and looking at Phil.

 

"Maybe we had passed each other on the street?" Phil suggests.

 

"Yeah, probably! Come on, let's start the tour!" Ro says, her smile back again.

 

* * *

 

"And... this is your room! This concludes the tour!" Ro says, holding her hands up and smiling widely.

 

"Come on, let's see your room!" She says, pushing Dan and Phil to their room. Then she closes the door and locks the door.

 

"This room doesn't have CCTV, so we're safe here. Tell me, are you Lucian... or are you Phil?" Ro asks, glaring at Phil.

 

"Ro, I have a reason, I promise." Phil says.

 

"And what is it?" Ro crosses her arms.

 

"The government is planning to execute every super-power humans with more than one powers." Phil says, earning a gasp from Ro.

 

"We're trying to find out the one behind this and stop it at once. There are heroes, villains, and vigilantes helping us. If you want to help us, you are more than welcome to, Ro." Phil says.

 

"Okay... So, is Sullivan's name really that?" Ro asks, looking at Dan.

 

"No, my real name is Dan, and we're clearly not brothers, by the way." Dan says.

 

"Oh, okay. I was a friend of Phil when he was still in the facility, how did you two meet?" Ro looks at Dan curiously.

 

"We were arch-nemesis in an area..." Dan says.

 

"Let me guess, Lux and Tenebris? Oh! You have dark element, the opposite of Phil! You are that Daniel!" Ro exclaims, earning shushes from Dan and Phil.

 

"Sorry..." Ro mutters.

 

"By the way, you're right. Are you going to help us?" Phil asks.

 

"Yeah! I'll help you." She says, grinning.

 

"Good, just continue calling us Sullivan and Lucian, also try to get info for us without getting suspicious." Dan says.

 

"Okay. I'll need to continue my work, they're going to search for me, see you!" Ro says, unlocking the door and walking away.

 

"She's energetic, just like Jack." Dan says.

 

"Mhm, she is able to change molecules, so she's pretty amazing if she actually wants to fight." Phil says.

 

"That's great."

 

* * *

 

Dan and Phil is still safe even after a few weeks, their job is to help the super-powered ones to control their powers through a few procedure.

 

"Hi! Are you the new worker?" A short man (everyone is short compared to them, to be honest) walks into their room.

 

"Yeah, I'm Sullivan." Dan says.

 

"And I'm Lucian!" Phil says, popping out the blanket fort that Phil had built.

 

"They said you two are brothers, that's cute! I'm Tyler, Tyler Oakley. I am supposed to be teached by one of you." Tyler says.

 

"Alright, what's your power, Ty?" Phil asks.

 

"Clairvoyance." Tyler says, smiling.

 

"That's cool! Can you see the future by will?" Phil asks energetically.

 

"Yeah, sometimes. It will be better if I don’t feel too much of an emotion while doing it." Tyler says.

 

"Look at your future a few days forward, Tyler." Dan commands. Placing his hand on top of Tyler's shoulders

 

"Just relax." Phil says, his hand touching Tyler's.

 

"Alright then." Tyler says, proceeding to close his eyes and his face scrunched in concentration, then he opens his eyes.

 

"What did you see?" Phil asks.

 

"I am with you two and a lot of other people, I can't see the faces clearly except for you two." Tyler says.

 

"Alright then, how did you feel? New clairvoyants usually have a side effect after using their powers, right?" Dan asks.

 

"I'm perfectly fine... This time it was better, probably because I am more calm than I usually am." Tyler says. Phil looks at Dan and smiled.

 

"Luci, Sully!" Ro enters their room.

 

"Hey, Ro." Dan and Phil says.

 

"Oh, are you helping him?" Ro asks, looking at Tyler.

 

"We're done actually, his power is very controlled." Dan says.

 

"Okay! It's still morning and Lunch won't start until twelve, do you want to visit Mark? He's super-powered too, by the way!" Ro says happily.

 

"Sure. Can Tyler come too?" Phil asks.

 

"Yeah! We should pick up a friend too on the way, come on!" Ro says, she walks through the hall, the others following her. She stops in front of a room, popping her head inside the room.

 

"Troye Sivan?" She calls for someone.

 

"Yeah? Oh, Miss Rosanna!" A boy, presumably Troye Sivan, says.

 

"Come on, we're gonna meet Mark!" Ro says, resuming to walk again.

 

"Hi, I'm Troye Sivan." Troye says, smiling at Dan, Phil, and Tyler.

 

"I'm Tyler, nice to meet you, Troye!" Tyler beams at Troye.

 

"I'm Sullivan." Dan says.

 

"And I'm Lucian!" Phil says, giving Troye a small wave.

 

They took a turn and walks into the lift, after that they walks through another corridor, passing a lot of doors and enters the last door on their right. Ro opens the door.

 

"ーGonna be killed!" A familiar voice says,  Dan and Phil looks to each other.

 

"Mark?" Ro calls out to Mark.

 

"Ro?! You surprised me!" Mark says.

 

"Who is he?" Troye asks, pointing to Jack who is somehow in Mark's office. Jack looks at Dan and Phil worryingly.

 

"He's a friend." Mark answers.

 

"Wait, green hair, accents, and blue eyes... You're the Septic Eye!" Ro exclaims, earning shushes from Dan, Phil, Jack, and Mark. Tyler and Troye looks at each other, being confused.

 

"Call me Jack for now. I was a friend of Mark... and acquaintance of Sullivan and Lucian." Jack says.

 

"Was?" Ro asks.

 

"We were friend when both of us are still in the facility, after that we went separate way, I became a super villain while Mark work for the government and that made our friendship break. I'm a vigilante now though, just like Tenebris." Jack explains, smiling at the end.

 

"Why are you here, anyway?" Phil asks.

 

"Trying to get Mark into the plan, he isn't convinced though." Jack says.

 

"Mark, I know what he is talking about. He's saying the truth, you know." Ro says.

 

"Fine." Mark says.

 

"Can someone explains what you all are talking about? We're confused here." Tyler says.

 

"Sorry, I'll explain it to you two." Ro says.

 

* * *

 

"Sullivan and Lucian Howlter? You are required to meet Mrs. Valdes, please follow me." A worker called, Dan and Phil looks at each other and then follows the worker.

 

They are brought into an office, a woman is sitting behind the desk, on the sign written "Mrs. Valdes", she emits a negative vibe. Dan almost visibly tenses, Phil touched his hand without it being visible to Mrs. Valdes and Dan relaxes a little.

 

"Well, hello, Sullivan and Lucian." Mrs. Valdes greets them.

 

"Hello to you too, Mrs. Valdes." Phil greets.

 

"It had been brought to my notice that the superhumans are adoring you two lately, I wonder if you two have a secret to that?" Mrs. Valdes looks at them calculatingly.

 

"No, Mrs. We are just being friendly to them and it appears to be helping quite a lot." Dan answers.

 

"Oh, being friendly. Please, do not be friendly to those superhumans, they can't control their power and they can kill you at any time they want. Do not let your guard down around them and don't be friendly to them, they aren't supposed to be trusted." Mrs. Valdes says coldly.

 

"Yes, Mrs. Valdes." Dan and Phil says simultaneously.

 

"You two may go now." Mrs. Valdes says.

 

Dan and Phil walked out the room and walks back to their room, Dan lets out his breath out shakily. Phil holds Dan's hand, concerned. Dan relaxes at that.

 

"She is scary." Dan says.

 

"Yeah, but I think we know who is the main culprit now." Phil says, smiling.

 

* * *

 

After the encounter with Jack and the meeting with Mrs. Valdes, a few days had passed, Tyler and Troye helped them telling the trusted ones about the plan, so more people are helping them.

 

"Sully, Luci! Let's meet Mark!" Ro says from the doorway.

 

"Hi, Sullivan, Lucian." Troye waves to them, beside him Tyler and a woman named Louise, she is another worker Dan had met her when she helped him calming someone, they had been good friend after that.

 

"Hi, Troye, Tyler, and Louise." Dan and Phil greets them.

 

"We're meeting him somewhere else, let's go!" Ro says, leading them.

 

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

 

They entered a building near the facility, went into the lift, arriving on the destinated floor, they entered a room. Inside the room are PJ, Chris, Mark, Jack, and another man.

 

"Dan, Phil! Long time no see, seems you two got more friends." Chris says, grinning.

 

"Hello, Rosanna, Tyler, Troye, and Louise." PJ says, smiling.

 

"You know us?" Tyler asks.

 

"PJ can infiltrate the facility's database without being suspicious, Jack and Mark also had told us about you. By the way, I'm Felix, another friend of Jack and Mark when we're still in the facility." The other manーFelixーsays.

 

"They were a trio in the facility, apparently." Chris says.

 

"You never told me that you were one of those three people, Mark!" Ro says.

 

"Ro needs to stop suddenly saying something we don't understand." Louise says.

 

"You might not suspect this, but Ro's second power is that she have a very strong memory, surpassing other people without the ability, she can remember every single detail of things she had heard or seen. It's fascinating, really." PJ says.

 

"So, what is this trio thingy, by the way?" Tyler asks.

 

"There was a trio in the facility, consisted of Felix, Mark, and Jack. They were the strongest in the facility, still the strongest until now, though." Phil says.

 

"You know about it?" Dan looks at Phil.

 

"The people in the facility adored me, they told me the story. They are strong enough alone, even so together." Phil says.

 

"We need to discuss progress and the next plan. Come on." Mark says, his face solemn.

 

* * *

 

"Alright. Now, Septic will make a disturbance around the area alright? Felix who is around the area will fight Septic until Lux arrives there, who will continues the fight while Felix gets medical attention from Marziaーhis girlfriendー, meanwhile, Mark and Louise will ask Mrs. Valdes to go there because Septic and Lux are powerful ones and the workers might need direct order from her. Bombs are going to be placed by the governmentーthank god we have a clairvoyant hereー and Tenebris is going to stop that. The government might consider using the people in the facility as hostage, Troye, Tyler, and Ro will be in the crowd too, Troye can navigate the building, while Ro can maps it. Just kill Mrs. Valdes, they can threaten us with the hostages but some of us are in the hostage's crowd so they can't threaten us with anything else. The memory erasing part will be done by Marzia helped by the brainwave amplificator Chris built. Understand?"

 

"Yes."

 

* * *

 

Phil takes a deep breath, he is standing on the edge of a building, waiting for the others. He fiddles with his mask on his hand, he had dyed a streak of his hair white again like usual when he became Lux. He will be not known as a hero but a rebel one day.

 

Dan appears in a swirl of darkness, his brown hair is darkened by the shadow casted to envelop him and a streak of his hair dyed dark purple. He hadn't put on his mask yet. Yet, his eyes filled with something, Phil can't really determine what it is.

 

"Are you okay?" Phil asks, looking at Dan worryingly.

 

"Yeah, just I don't think I can fight for long in the day, my power is weaker than it is in the night. Don't worry about it." Dan says, giving Phil a reassuring smile.

 

"Okay. Tell us if you can't keep on, alright?" Phil says. Dan gives him a nod.

 

"Tenebris, Lux, it's time. Septic had caused a minor disturbance around the area and Felix is pretending to fight him. It's your turn now." PJ's sound came from the earpiece they had given by Chris.

 

"Good luck." Phil says to Dan, he puts on his mask and left Dan alone on the building, he went to the area where Septic and Felix are.

 

Septic and Felix are currently fighting in a small range, in order to not hurt normal citizen. He lands beside Felix.

 

"You can go now, I'll handle him." Lux says.

 

"Good luck, Lux." Felix says, running off to Marzia, they enters a car and rides to the amplificator build by Chris.

 

Septic and Lux attacked each other but made sure it doesn't hurt much. They keeps doing that until a shouting was heard.

 

"Mark and Louise had finished their part, Mrs. Valdes is in the area. Now, do it, Lux." PJ says.

 

Lux hesitated, and then he shot a beam of light to a building, making it looks like an accident because Jack is standing right there. The beam made the shot part of the building into rubbles and the rubbles is falling directly into Mrs. Valdes, and then she is dead.

 

"Cat Valdes is now dead. Good job. There is no active bomb on the radar. Ro?"

 

"Sorry, we're all being kept in the facility and they caught someone... Is that Tenebris?! Oh no." Ro's voice turns into worrying.

 

"Ro, what happened to him?" Lux asks.

 

"I don't know! He is unconscious and I think he is restrained!" Ro answers, her voice showing hints of panic.

 

"The government figured out what we're doing, PJ. They're having the people in the facility as hostages." Chris says.

 

"Felix, Marzia, you two aren't there yet?" PJ asks.

 

"Almost!" Felix answers.

 

"Ro, do the break out plan!" PJ orders.

 

"Okay! Troye!" Ro called out to Troye.

 

"Lux! Where are you going to?!" Septic asks.

 

"I'm going to find where Dan is!" Lux says, running of toward the facility.

 

"Good luck!"

 

* * *

 

He enters the facility, he feels like he knows where Dan would be, the necklace he had given to Dan before giving him a clue to where Dan is. He kept running through the corridor, trying to find the right door. Then he stops in front of a door, it leads to the place where the uncooperative ones are held.

 

He opens the door, the place is almost like a containment place, as if the uncooperative ones are not humans. He walks slowly through the hall, the people looking at him as if he is their only hope.

 

Then he stops in front of the place where Dan is in. Dan's mask is took off, his face is bruised too, and his hands are handcuffed. The handcuff is giving a soft glow, just like how the stone of the necklace he gave Dan used to. It's as if the handcuffs are made of light ー It is made of light! Which means that-

 

"Well, well, look at who we have here! The hero, Lux! Or... should I call you Philip?" A voice sounded.

 

"Mr. Governor." Lux says.

 

"Ah, Philip remembers me. I am flattered. Look at him, aren't you happy that your arch-nemesis is now caught? I even did the trouble of hurting him, and he can't use his power as long as he is in this place. Now, he can't make any disturbance in your area." The Governor says creepily. Lux feels something creeping up on him.

 

"LET HIM GO!" Lux says as he pins The Governor to the wall. He sees the stone of his necklace glowing, but that might have been his imagination.

 

"Oh my, you are very kind, but of course your anger is very terrifying." The Governor continues to say.

 

"SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP!" Lux shouts, he feels like he can't control his own emotion and then his eye filled with darkness.

 

* * *

 

"Phil! Phil!" A familiar voice calls for him, but it is muffled, he can't figure out who it is.

 

"PHIL!" The voice calls again and Phil opens his eyes. His mask had fell off at one point and there is the corpse of The Governor beside him, he looks at the corpse in horror.

 

"Philllll!" Dan calls out to him again.

 

"Dan!" Phil says, looking at Dan which is still in the same situation as before.

 

"Come on, help me out." Dan says.

 

Phil opens the door and Dan walks out, his hand still handcuffed.

 

"Here, let me help." Phil says, absorbing the light of the handcuffs.

 

Dan looks at the corpse in front of them.

 

"It wasn't you that killed him." Dan says to Phil.

 

"What do you mean? It was clearly me that killed him." Phil says.

 

"It was my darkness, the one contained in the stone. I think us keeping these necklaces is going to be a bad idea." Dan says.

 

"Dan, Phil, good to know you two are alive. What happened?" PJ asks.

 

"Phil might or might not have killed The Governor." Dan answers.

 

"WHAT?!" Voices appear.

 

"It was more like the darkness kept in my stone leaked out and made Phil do it out of anger." Dan says.

 

"Oh..." The voices quieted down.

 

"Anyway, dispose of the corpse, we have disposed all the other evidences. Marzia is going to replace the memory soon." PJ says.

 

"Okay."

 

* * *

 

"Good job, everyone!" PJ says.

 

"Let's celebrate!" Chris says, bringing in a few bottles of alcoholic drink.

 

"It's not night yet!" Marzia shouted.

 

"Don't get too drunk!" Ro says.

 

Phil looks at his celebrating friends, their plan had been successful and everyone's memory had been replaced, thanks to Marzia for that. Everyone is happy, Phil can feel the happiness radiating from everyone.

 

"They're so loud." Dan says, sitting down beside him.

 

"Yeah. Hey, you okay already?" Phil asks.

 

"Mostly. Still tired, will get better in the night probably." Dan says.

 

"That's good." Phil smiles, looking down to his hand.

 

"It's weird." Dan mutters softly.

 

"What's weird?" Phil looks at Dan.

 

"We were arch-nemesis in the past, but now we are friends." Dan says, smiling at Phil.

 

"That's because everyone can change." Phil grips Dan's hand and squeeze it.

 

"Do you like it?" Dan looks straight into Phil's eyes.

 

"Hm?" Phil slightly tilts his head.

 

"Being friends with me." Dan says, averting his eyes.

 

"Yeah, it's fun." Phil grins.

 

"Really?" Dan looks at Phil again.

 

"Yup. We are unexpectedly similar, we like the same thing, but we have different look on things too. Learning how other people thinks about certain things is fascinating for me." Phil says.

 

"Didn't expect that." Dan says, squeezing back Phil's hand.

 

Phil chuckles and continues to look back to their friends. Tyler is waving at them, asking if they want to join the party. Phil looks at Dan, then shakes his head at Tyler.

 

"Never been that much of a party person." Phil says.

 

"Same, party scene doesn't really suit us, huh. Too awkward and all." Dan says.

 

They sat in comfortable silence, leaning against each other and looking at their friends.

 

* * *

 

"What's with Mark and Jack?" Phil asks Felix.

 

"What?" Felix looks at Phil, raising an eyebrow.

 

"They're uncomfortable around each other, pretty sure everyone could feel it too." Dan says.

 

"Oh. They had a fight before, after that they haven't met each other at all. So when they meet each other again, it's really awkward between them." Felix says.

 

"What's the fight about?" Phil asks.

 

"Jack figured out that the government is planning something so Jack became a villain, because he didn't want to follow the government. Mark got angry at that, because he don't understand Jack at all, so Mark was on the government's side. I decided to not be a villain or a hero because I don't want to choose sides." Felix says.

 

"Oh..."

 

Maybe Jack and Mark can be friends again.

 

* * *

 

Phil enters the café he used to visit before the ordeal happened. It also is the place Dan works. He visited this place more often now, since the city is free of villains currently and the crimes happening mostly are the police's job to stop it.

 

"Hey, Phil. The usual?" Dan asks, smirking.

 

"Yup." Dan places his drink on the counter and Phil pays for it.

 

"It's almost night so my shift should be over soon." Dan says.

 

"Okay." Phil says, taking his drink and walks to the corner seat.

 

Phil checks the chat PJ had made for them all, the chat is mostly quiet but would get noisy sometimes.

 _Poods: We need to meet up again sometime!_  
_Merk: I'm busy most of the time??_  
_Septic: I'm boreeeedddd, can I visit you, Mark?_  
_Merk:Um, no?_  
_Septic: Whyyyyyyy_  
_Merk: You'll bother me working._  
_Poods: Bro, you need to take a day off and hang out with us!_  
_Septic: Yeah! Do it, Mark!_  
_Merk: Maybe I'll do it_  
_Ro-ar: Can I tag along?_  
_Louise: I want to go too!_  
_Septic: Feel free to tag along, ladies!_  
_Poods: I'll invite Marzia too!_  
_Chris: I want to go..._  
_PJ: Sadly the both of us need to do our job._  
_Tilly: Both me and Troye are still in the facility and are not allowed to leave the facility! :(_  
_Trxye: :(_  
_Danosaur: You two should try sneaking out._  
_Phillion: Dan, no. You are supposed to work, why are you chatting._  
_Danosaur: Dan, yes. I'm trying to be sneakily chatting, and I'm bored._  
_Louise: Just kiss already._  
_Phillion: No?_  
_Danosaur: No?_  
_Trxye: Those two can speak at the same time even in the chat..._  
_Tilly: They're incredible._  
_Poods: It's night in my place!_  
_Septic: It's night!!!!_  
_Merk: Work's over, wanna hang out?_  
_Poods: Sure!_  
_Ro-ar: Me and Louise are waiting for you, Mark!_  
_Septic: I'm going there!_  
_Danosaur: My shift's over!_  
_Phillion: Going to walk around the city with Dan, you all have fun! :D_  
_PJ: Are you two..?_  
_Chris: Are you two dating?!_  
_Danosaur: No?_  
_Phillion: We're just best friends_  
_Tilly: If you say so ;))_  
_Trxye: Don't tease them, Tilly._  
_Tilly: Fine._

 

 

"Come on, Phil!" Dan called to Phil from the doorway. Phil stands up and walks to Dan.

 

"This is going to be fun!" Dan says.

 

* * *

 

"It's beautiful." Dan says, looking at the stars filled sky.

 

"Hey, Dan." Phil called out.

 

"Yeah?" Dan looks at Phil.

 

"You know what's more beautiful?" Phil asks, smirking at Dan.

 

"What?" Dan asks.

 

"You." Phil answers.

 

"Did you just seriously flirted with me?" Dan asks, huffing.

 

"Yeah." Phil answers.

 

"You're beautiful too, though." Dan says.

 

"Thanks." Phil says, smiling.

 

"It would be fun if we lived together." Dan says, looking up at the sky again.

 

"Just like before?" Phil asks.

 

"Yeah. We could be partners too as Tenebris and Lux." Dan says.

 

"Hm.... Then move to my house." Phil says, smiling widely at Dan.

 

"You sure?" Dan asks, hesitating.

 

"Yup." Phil answers without hesitation.

 

"Alright then." Dan says, softly.

 

They spent the night watching the night sky, pointing out the constellations each time they find one. Both of them had so much fun that time.

 

* * *

 

Dan had moved into Phil's house, the guest room became Dan's room. Phil had been more than happy that Dan is now his housemate too.

 

"Philllll, seriously, stop being so untidy." Dan says, standing in front of Phil.

 

"Sorry." Phil says, grinning. Dan rolls his eyes, disappearing to the kitchen, then back again and sits down beside Phil. Phil immediately hugs Dan.

 

"I like living with you, you know." Phil says, smiling at Dan.

 

"Yeah, you have told me that a lot." Dan says, hugging back Phil.

 

Phil's forehead and nose touched with Dan's, he looked into Dan's brown eyes which is looking back into his eyes. Phil's eyes flicked to down to Dan's lips and then he pressed his lips on Dan's. Dan kisses him back. Phil pulled back, looking at Dan.

 

"That was nice." Dan says, grinning.

 

"Yeah." Phil whispers, a small smile growing on his face.

 

* * *

 

Dan and Phil sat on the floor beside each other, their friends sat on the floor too making a circle. They had decided to play Truth or Dare because they are just unoriginal.

 

"Phil! Truth or Dare?" Ro asks, pointing at Phil.

 

"Um... Dare?" Phil hesitatingly answers.

 

"Kiss Dan!" Ro says. Phil looks at Dan, who is grinning. Phil presses his lips on Dan's, with Dan kissing him back. They pulled back, seeing their friends smiling and surprised.

 

"No hesitation, wow." Louise says. Dan and Phil grins.

 

"Tyler! Truth or Dare?" Phil asks.

 

"Dare!" Tyler answers without hesitation. Dan whispers something to Phil.

 

"Sit on Troye's lap." Phil says.

 

"This is getting incredibly sexual." Jack chimes in.

 

"Sure!" Tyler says, walking to Troye and sits on Troye's lap. Troye looks flustered. Tyler looks at everyone and then stops at Dan, he turns to Troye, whispering something to him and then turns back to Dan.

 

"Dan! Truth or Dare?" Tyler asks.

 

"Truth, please." Dan answers.

 

"What's your relationship with Phil?" Troye asks for Tyler. Dan looks to Phil.

 

"We're dating." Dan and Phil says together.

 

"When the fuck did you two starts dating?!" Felix asks, surprised.

                                                                                                                                               

"We're not answering that..." Phil says.

 

"No fun..."

 

* * *

 

"Dan?"

 

"Hm?"

 

"I love you."

 

"Love you too, Phil."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Have a good day! :D


End file.
